Edgeworth's Confession
by Luna-Bell07
Summary: Post Dual Destinies. Miles Edgeworth reflects on someone he misses very much, through journal entries.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Miles Edgeworth, Detective Dick Gumshoe

Post Dual Destinies.

July 29th. 5:30 pm. Miles Edgeworth's office.

_Hello. I am Miles Edgeworth, Chief of Prosecutors. I'm getting everything down as quickly as I can before it's time to tidy up things and return home. I've got an evening conference with the Detective, so time is of the essence._

_This is my very first journal entry. Detective Gumshoe implored me to take up the art of journal entries, simply because they would be therapeutic. 'A journal would really let you get things off your chest, sir', I remember him telling me. And, if memory serves me right, I do remember Larry mentioning something similar once. It was in regards to his painting. I believe he said something like 'ain't nothin' like the stroke of a brush against paper'._

_Something of that nature. Which explains why I chose a traditional paper journal, instead of an online one. Something about my pen striking the paper is a bit more therapeutic than typing on a keyboard._

_So, before another maelstrom of duties comes to an end, I have a confession to make._

_I miss my father._

_I suppose I could go on and on about everything that has transpired here, in the court of law. But then again, that wouldn't be much of a journal. I'd rather not turn my journal into a duplicate of the Trial Records, so I shall press on with what needs to be said. Besides, the good Detective is most likely on his way to check on me._

_I am writing to share something not even Detective Gumshoe knows. Wright certainly doesn't know, and neither does Larry._

_I am writing to say I miss my father._

_It has been years since I've lost him, but no matter how much time passes, it still feel as if he was right beside me yesterday. The minutes falling off the clock will never change that._

_I am writing to say I miss my very best friend. The one that gave me courage. Hope. Strength to meet the future. I miss the one that would give me the push I need now, to make amends with the friend I've lost. To confront the future with my head held high._

_I miss my father. And I know the tears that fall won't ever bring him back._

_I'll return to this after my evening conference. I do believe the Detective is at my door._

"Chief Edgeworth sir, what're you doin'? Th' Steel Samurai Marathon's on in twenty minutes, pal! We've gotta get through traffic, ya know."

"Coming, coming, Detective, please don't rush me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Second journal entry written by Miles Edgeworth, Chief Prosecutor.

July 29th. 8:45 pm. Detective Dick Gumshoe's apartment.

_How could they commit such heinous acts?! Their actions were deplorable! Absolutely disgusting! The defamation of character was nothing short of atrocious, monstrous even! I am appalled by how low humanity will stoop sometimes! Never before have I been this angry, this consumed by a fiery rage that knows no bounds!_

_How could they end that episode in such a manner! I, Miles Edgeworth, am no friend to cliffhangers!_

_But ah. There is a time and place for everything. This is no place to speak of how humanity has let me down, yet again._

_I have yet to finish my story. The one where I'll never be able to get back what I've lost._

_The Detective is running a small errand, acquiring more nourishment for our nighttime activities. It saddens me to admit this, but I am responsible for consuming a great deal of the popcorn. But am I guilty of ruining our evening's festivities? Of course not. And I have the evidence to prove my innocence: the Steel Samurai episode that just ended!_

_I must return to the story at hand._

_So. My father. I miss him, more than words will ever be able to measure. There was a time when I woke in the morning to ignorant silence, a void in which my father did not exist, but that void has long since disappeared. I can no longer return to that state of nothingness._

_The truth is clear. I am only half a person, and that is the way it shall stay._

_There is something else no one knows about me, not even Detective Gumshoe. I once idolized my father and his profession, his fondness for finding the truth in even the darkest tides. I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I still do. There is still a large part of my heart that yearns for another path; to take up defense with an iron-clad heart._

_But I know the time has passed. I chose the path I am on now, and on that path I must stay._

_I wonder if I have let him down. I wonder if I chose the proper path in the end. Is he proud of me? Does he regret leaving me behind? Am I the son he wanted me to be?_

_Does he regret bringing me into this world, knowing I surrendered my soul to the man that took his life?_

_Too many questions and not a single answer._

_I'm afraid even writing this down isn't providing me with the therapy I need. It's just bringing it all back._

_Where is that detective? He's been gone for an hour! Is it really that difficult to purchase more popcorn from the nearest market?_


End file.
